The Late Night Show Starring Wade Wilson
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: Wade Wilson invites Aragorn II Elessar to his show to talk about his fanfiction career, his author friends and inspirations and his future works.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Deadpool or anything else you may recognize.**

**Deadpool: So you don't even own yourself?**

**Me: I mean- except myself.**

**Deadpool: And what about me?**

**Me: I don't own you. But I'm borrowing you for my own purposes.**

**Deadpool: Nobody uses me against my own will. Not even you, even though we have had a lot of fun together.**

**Me: You get a late night show.**

**Deadpool: All right. I'm in!**

**I got this idea from Chapter 22 of NeoTyson's "The Spider and the Cat" so I'd like to thank him. I decided I wanted to do something similar to that chapter and I just needed a milestone. Now I've got one.**

**Finally, I've got over a 100 favorites and follows.**

**Deadpool: Congrats dude! I knew you'd make me proud.**

**Me: Thanks Wade! I knew you'd be proud.**

**Anyways, what better time to do a fic like this to hype people for my upcoming projects than this? When I have finally reached a milestone.**

**Let it begin!**

On the stage stood Wade Wilson aka Deadpool in his red and black suit with two swords strapped to his back as the audience looked at him and clapped.

"Welcome everybody, welcome, welcome!" Wade said as he did gestures with his hands, "To- the Late Night Show!"

The audience cheered and clapped as Wade said, "Thank you everybody! It is so awesome to have my own Late Night Show! All right! That's enough Jimmy Fallon impressions for now. I should have acted like Jimmy Kimmel really. Or Stephen Colbert as he is a fan of LOTR like our guest today."

With that, Wade said, "And now I'd like to invite our guest for the day who has made a name for himself in the Fanfiction community on both and Archive Of Our Own. He is the author of the decently popular "The Devil and The Archer Series" and "The Devil and The Arrow Trilogy." He has also written a series of LOTR crack one-shots titled "Taking the Hobbits to Isengard." He has written hilarious one-shots of Arrow and Flash, mostly to bash the bitch known as Iris West with my help, and many of those stories star me as well. Most recently, he has started his biggest project known as "A Beautiful Journey" which is a watch-it fic of the entire MCU-"

Deadpool then whispered to himself, "I wonder if it will ever be finished considering the MCU has 23 movies so far."

He then spoke to the audience again, "And he has also started working on a full scale crossover between the MCU and Arrowverse called "Heroes from two worlds." Just today, the man has got over a 100 favorites and follows. Please welcome the ultimate LOTR fanboy and decent Fanfiction author who has named himself after his most favorite character of all time- Aragorn II Elessar!"

The crowd claps to welcome Aragorn II Elessar who makes his way through the stage. Wade offers a handshake and Aragorn accepts but to his surprise, Wade pulls him into a hug and is almost about to kiss him but Aragorn pushes him away in disgust as the two sit down on their couches.

"Welcome Aragorn to The Late Night Show Starring Wade Wilson." Wade said cheerfully as Aragorn nodded.

"Thank you for inviting me to your show." Aragorn said, "I was hoping to have some fun considering how much fun we've had together."

"Fun? You call that fun?" Wade asked, "Sending me around with Bustin Jieber?!"

The crowd laughed at Wade's nickname for Justin Bieber as Wade continued, "Having him kill people with his music. Do you realize how many times I've had to listen to that swath of garbage that horny teenagers consider good music?!"

Wade pointed to his ears in a hysterical manner as the crowd laughed and Aragorn shook his head in amusement.

He started, "If it annoys you so mu-"

"Eh, just kidding." Wade said, "Considering I get to kill the asshat or watch him being killed, it is actually fun."

Aragorn sighed in relief as the crowd laughed again.

"So do you want to be paired with the guy again?" Aragorn asked.

"NO! NO!" Wade said as he jumped from his chair, "I have had enough of him for this month. I mean, come on, he killed that blasphemy in the name of showrunners known as Greg, Guggie, Wendy and Beth before Tom Cruise accepted his challenge. What more can you want?"

"All right. Enough of him for this month." Aragorn said, "Though the month is coming to an end."

Wade paled as Aragorn said, "But relax, I'll do something about it at the end of August."

Wade sighed in relief and asked, "So who do you want to kill with his music this time?"

"Well, my friend Bl4ckHunter has expressed his sentiments to see Diaz die this way." Aragorn said, "So perhaps him."

The crowd cheered happily again as all of them hated Diaz and found him to be a lame villain who was a cheap rip-off of the awesome Wilson Fisk from the Daredevil TV Series and Adrian Chase from Arrow Season 5.

"Diaz eh! I can get behind that!" Wade said, "Now Aragorn, we've heard that you have just passed over a 100 favorites and follows today!"

The crowd cheered again as Aragorn was about to speak so he shut up until their cheering stopped.

"Yeah." Aragorn said, "One of my proudest moments as an author here. I've got a lot of them on AO3 as well. While I believe more in quality than quantity, it is still amazing to see how far I've come in a year."

"LEGEND!" Wade cheered as everyone clapped and Aragorn smiled humbly.

"So what was your first proud moment as an author?" Wade asked.

Aragorn took a deep breath and said, "In the beginning, I wasn't very sure of my first story- "The Devil of Star City." I mean, I think I wrote well but I was playing it safe. But you gotta admit, it was my first story so I needed to play safe there."

"I can only imagine considering I DIDN'T PLAY IT SAFE WHEN MY FIRST MOVIE ARRIVED!" Wade said and everyone jumped before laughing happily and Aragorn laughed too.

"Now, onto me-" Aragorn said and everyone listened to him, "I read some stories by Stand with Ward and Queen, who is among my most favorite authors on this site and my friend. And he agreed to check out my story. So, I was looking forward to his review, and it was very positive, praising a lot of what I had done and rightfully criticizing one glaring mistake I had made. So that was my first proud moment."

Everyone clapped happily again as Wade said, "Ah! Being praised by someone you consider an idol. That is a proud moment."

"In case any of you haven't read Stand with Ward and Queen's works, though it is highly unlikely as he is very amazing", Aragorn said as everyone looked at him, "I highly recommend them. He writes amazing Arrowverse stories and fixes all the stupid stuff done by the showrunners. He also has some great MCU stories you all would love, including a watch-it fic known as "Assemble." It is pretty ironic both of us planned an MCU watch-it fic at the same time."

"Pretty ironic indeed." Wade said as all the MCU and Arrowverse fans cheered.

"Also, I have some other author friends like Bl4ckHunter and Phillipe363 who also write some amazing MCU and Arrowverse content so I highly recommend their stuff too." Aragorn said and the MCU and Arrowverse fans cheered again.

"I would also like to talk about another author who inspired me- Dr Matthattan." Aragorn said, "He is the first author on this site whose stories I read and he is amazing. He writes crossovers between LOTR and MCU and he has named the series the "Marvel Tolkien Cinematic Universe" or MTCU for short. And right now, he is doing his own version of Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame in that series. So I highly recommend his stories as well."

All the LOTR and MCU fans cheered happily at Aragorn's announcement.

"All right, enough about your inspirations and friends." Wade said, "Now let's talk about you, Aragorn."

"All right, just one thing first!" Aragorn said, "You've taken your pills, right?"

"Yes! I have! Why?" Wade asked.

"I don't want you to pull the same crap you pulled with my good author friend NeoTyson." Aragorn told him.

"If I do, how will you stop me?" Wade asked.

"I prayed to Quoran Ethan James, the Venn Diagram God before coming here so he lent me part of his power. And I can use it as long as I'm here." Aragorn said, "So you try anything, Venn Diagram Good."

"Ooooh!" Wade and the crowd said at the same time.

"You don't want to mess with this guy. He worships LOTR, MCU, his religion and the Venn Diagram God. He is a force to be reckoned with." Wade said as he pointed at Aragorn and the crowd "Oooohed" again.

"So tell me, where did you get the idea for a Daredevil and Arrow crossover?" Wade asked.

"I was scrolling through this site one day." Aragorn said, "I decided to search for some Daredevil/Arrow crossovers because while Arrow has gone to shit, at their basic level, both of them were similar kind of shows and there was an appeal in a crossover between them. But unfortunately, I didn't find many crossovers between them and the really good ones were either one-shots or just never continued."

"Must have been a disappointment." Wade said.

"Yeah." Aragorn said, "But I've been thinking of writing Fanfiction for a long time. And that's when this crossover started taking shape in my mind. Between these 2 shows. Arrow Season 5 and the awesome Adrian Chase were fresh in my mind. The Defenders aired too at around the same time, giving me more ideas. And hence- "The Devil of Star City" was born."

The crowd clapped as Aragorn continued, "Though I posted it one year after thinking it as I was in my final year of school when I thought it up."

The crowd laughed at his joke as Wade said, "And I hear it's a series now."

"Yeah." Aragorn said, ""The Devil and The Archer Series." That series is my baby. It is the first thing I've written here. It has 4 big stories and 3 one-shots as part of it. And I have introduced Devil May Cry, John Wick and The Transporter into that series as well."

Fans of the video game series and the two movie franchises clapped happily.

"The original one, right?" Wade asked.

"Yeah. The reboot Devil May Cry sucks." Aragorn said.

The fans of the reboot started booing and Wade said, "Guards! Take the fans of that pretender DINO outside!"

The guards did as asked and the booing stopped.

"And you also wrote another Daredevil/Arrow series." Wade said, ""The Devil and The Arrow Trilogy" if I'm right."

"Yes." Aragorn said, "When I was writing "The Devil of Star City", there was this really nice guest reviewer called "Chaos Sorcerer" who encouraged me and gave me good ideas and was probably the nicest guest reviewer I've ever seen. He requested for another Daredevil/Arrow crossover set during Arrow Season 1. And that's how "The Devil and The Arrow Trilogy" was born."

The crowd clapped as Aragorn said, "He also requested a Thor/Supergirl crossover which I've recently completed. It is called "Thunder and Steel" and it is now the first part of a series I now call "The Adventures of Thor and Supergirl.""

Fans of Thor and Supergirl cheered happily as Wade asked, "And I hear you're partnering with a few people here and there."

"Yes." Aragorn said, "I recently made a friend on this site called Flashraven. He is a nice guy and very friendly too. On mine and Stand with Ward and Queen's suggestion, he decided to check out the Netflix MCU shows and he absolutely loved what he saw. He then decided he wanted to write a story with a Matt/Elektra pairing, which I just love."

The Matt/Elektra fans cheered.

"He then decided to make it a crossover with the Arrowverse." Aragorn said and the Arrowverse fans cheered again, "He asked me for advice and in the end, we decided to have a crossover between Daredevil Season 2 and Arrow Season 3, where the Hand and the League are at war. It is the first part in a series and the story is called "From the Shadows to the Open.""

Fans of the two shows cheered again happily and Aragorn continued, "And recently, as you all know, I have started a watch-it fic of the entire MCU from Iron Man to Spider-Man: Far From Home."

"Yes. "A Beautiful Journey." I have heard." Wade said, "Can you finish it?"

"I will." Aragorn said in a determined tone, "And then there will be sequels where the good guys deal with Kang and Dr. Doom. The series is now called "The Earth's Mightiest Heroes Assemble.""

The MCU fans cheered once more as Wade asked, "Mind giving me a cameo in one of the breaks?"

"I'm thinking about it." Aragorn said and all the Deadpool fans cheered happily, "Just need to time it right. And only a cameo."

"That's all good with me!" Wade said before turning to the audience, "Stay tuned to see me sometime in "A Beautiful Journey" as a cameo in a break."

The Deadpool fans cheered happily as Aragorn said, "And I've partnered with Arrowverse Fan 217 to write a crossover between the MCU and Arrowverse called "Heroes from two worlds" as you all know."

"Yes we do." Wade said, "What's gonna happen in it?"

"No spoilers." Aragorn winked, "But I'm going to say it now, it's going to be a series and a third fandom will be involved too in the sequel."

"Oooooh!" Wade and the crowd went.

"What is the third fandom?" Wade asked.

"No spoilers." Aragorn smirked, "But if anyone wants to know, they can ask me via PM when "Heroes from two worlds" is finished."

"I think I know!" Wade said and whispered the answer in Aragorn's ear.

"Very nice!" Aragorn said happily, "You know me so well."

"Of course I do!" Wade said, "You're my pal!"

"Yeah, you're mine too." Aragorn said, "And now, I'll soon start working on some new stories in "The Devil and The Archer Series." Starting with a Daredevil/Blade crossover!"

The Daredevil and Blade fans cheered happily.

"And then a crossover between Arrow and Devil May Cry!" Aragorn said and all Arrow fans and Devil May Cry fans clapped happily.

"And a crossover between Punisher, John Wick and Transporter!" Aragorn announced and the Punisher, John Wick and Transporter fans clapped and cheered.

"And if you remember my John Wick/Arrow one-shot, I'd like to say, there's a sequel coming soon!" Aragorn announced and all the Arrow and John Wick fans clapped and cheered, "Along with a few more one-shots between them."

The fans cheered again.

"Also, there will be a sequel to "Thunder and Steel" soon with Beta Ray Bill in it!" Aragorn said and fans of the Beta Ray Bill character from the Marvel comics clapped happily.

"And what else?" Wade asked, "You're a fan of LOTR yet I hear nothing about it."

"Oh! About that!" Aragorn said, "There is a crossover between The Hobbit Trilogy and Arrow coming later this year!"

Fans of the Hobbit and Arrow clapped and cheered happily again.

"And finally, what pairings can we see in your stories in the future?" Wade finally asked.

"Well, as you all know, in all my Daredevil/Arrow stories, Matt/Elektra is the final pairing." Aragorn announced and the Matt/Elektra fans cheered, "And I will mostly be doing Oliver/Sara or Oliver/Earth-2 Laurel in my Arrow stories!"

Fans of the pairings cheered as Wade asked, "What about Oliver and Earth-1 Laurel?"

"Well, you see, Lauriver fanatics have recently started harassing my author friends if they dare to speak one good word about Sara and one bad word about Laurel." Aragorn said and Wade nodded.

Some Lauriver fanatics suddenly started booing and Wade said, "Guards! Throw them out!"

The guards did as asked and Aragorn nodded gratefully at him.

"As for the overall MCU, the only pairings I'm totally averse to doing are Bruce/Natasha and Wanda/Vision." Aragorn said and everyone nodded.

"And for Flash stories, the pairings will be Barry/Patty, Barry/Caitlin, Barry/Kara or Barry/Felicity." Aragorn announced and the fans of the pairings cheered happily.

"And WestAllen?" Wade asked with a naughty smirk.

"That is the absolute worst pairing." Aragorn said, "Never writing anything remotely related to it."

Some WestAllen fanatics started booing and Wade yelled, "Guards!"

"No!" Aragorn said as he got up, "I will deal with this rabble myself."

With that, a circle appeared in midair and Aragorn said, "This circle represents the WestAllen fanatics."

Everyone's eyes widened as another circle appeared a small distance away from the first one, "And this circle represents this show. And the correlation is- none!"

The WestAllen fanatics screamed in horror as they disintegrated from the show into the real world as the others laughed and clapped happily.

"Never mess with this guy. He makes everyone get lost." Wade said as he pointed at Aragorn and everyone clapped for him.

"Well, Aragorn, the show comes to an end now." Wade said and the two hugged.

"Thank you very much for having me." Aragorn said before turning to the audience, "And thanks a lot for the love you all showed me today."

Everyone clapped as Wade suddenly tried to take out his sword and Aragorn raised his hands to make a Venn Diagram and both stopped and laughed at their practical joke as the audience laughed too.

Aragorn waved at the audience and walked off as Wade said, "Remember to subscribe to this show's YouTube channel, whenever it's made that is and be sure to check Aragorn II Elessar's page for more stories and that of his friends and inspirations too for any stories you'll enjoy. See ya all next time with another guest and keep any eye out for any other fic starring me and my cameo in "A Beautiful Journey.""

With that Wade walked off and the curtain closed as the crowd clapped and cheered.

* * *

**And that's the end of this. This was fun to write. Once again, thank you to NeoTyson for the inspiration and hope everyone enjoyed and is looking forward to my stories.**


End file.
